Combust
by Nomeh
Summary: Sakura is tired of Kakashi always having excuses as to why he never makes it to train with her. So she comes up with a plan to ensure that he will remember her always! Plese stop in for some Lenon cakes and leave a review on your way out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**COMBUST**

She was gonna wipe that stupid smiley eye crease right off his face! Fuming Sakura made her way back to her apartment slamming the door behind her. This was the fourth time in a row!

FOURTH TIME! She growled as she thought about it.

Lately with the increase of high ranked missions being sent out, she had been working six days a week to help out with the numerous influx of injured shinobi. And on her one day off she wanted to train. So she had asked Kakashi to help her out so he could point out things that she needed to work on. She would have asked one of her peers, but they were either away on missions or had to deal with extensive clan politics.

After the war many of them had to go through the motions of changing. Like Ino, and Shikamaru. Both of them having lost their fathers, and them being the heirs establishing them as the new heads of the clan.. Which meant that they were constantly having to deal with those duties as well as their shinobi duties. Which left little time for anything else.

So she had asked her old sensei knowing that he knew her style, and knew how to work with her to teach her better ways of executing moves as well as knowing what to teach her to increase her skill set.

But did he show up, yes only late. Sometimes o late that there was no point in training at all, and that meant that her whole day was pretty much wasted waiting on her unreliable sensei.

And what was his excuse? He lost track of time reading his book. Or he forgot.

Well, she was going to make sure that he remembered her for a long ass mother effing time! She punched her own hand as she thought about it.

She was going to break his cool as a cucumber façade, and nonchalant attitude!

Although it might have to wait, cause she had to eat and get ready for bed cause she had the next six days to work at the hospital, and then she was moving to a new apartment on her next day off. She had requested three days off for the move and was happy that Lady Tsunade approved it.

Maybe she could do something about that lazy bastard then.

0o0o0o0o

"Hey Kakashi!" She called out greeting him. She found him in his favorite tree reading the infamous book with the orange cover.

A gloved hand stuck out giving her a simple flick of his wrist, "Yo."

"Can I get your help please to help me move some stuff to my new apartment please?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Can't I have to get to the Hokage's office for a mission briefing."

"Oh, well, do you know what kind of mission it's going to be?"

Not bothering to look at her he simply said, "Escorting one of the feudal lords back to their estate in northern fire country."

"Well, that won't be hard. You can make me a clone to help me."

He turned his head then and gave her a considering look, then shrugged, "I could."

"Not to mention that you owe me for all those times you skipped out of training with me!" She crossed her arms giving him a glare.

Sighing her closed his book and jumped down from the tree. "Fine, I'll even let you keep him around till I get back so you can spar with him."

She smiled brightly then, and gave him an uncharacteristic hug that left him a little out of sorts. "Okay okay. I have to go now Sakura, I'm already late."

He made the clone and then waved. Don't go beating me up to bad. I'll see you at the Jounin meeting when I get back."

"Okay! Have a safe trip!" She waved back as he turned his back on her and walked away. Never seeing the slow mischievous grin that formed on her face.

But the clone did, and wondered what the hell his original self had gotten him into.

0o0o0o0o

Six hours later found all her things moved. It had been made easier because she borrowed a horse drawn cart from the Nara's.

All the big pieces of furniture had been placed in their respective places and that just left her to have to put all the little things in their new homes.

Her new apartment was a two bedroom, one of which she turned into a home office/emergency care space complete with a patient table. It had a spacious open concept living room and kitchen with a small dining area. A huge bathroom with a deep bath and separate shower. There was a small balcony, and she had a great view of the Hokage Mountain.

"Thanks for all your help." She smiled at the clone who was stretching out holding his lower back gingerly.

"It's no problem, I'm glad I could help."

She stood up eyeing him critically. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

His visible eye crinkled in what she knew to be a smile, "Oh, no no. I'm fine. Just a little sore from moving all the furniture. Don't worry about it."

"Don't be ridiculous, here come one." She took his wrist and dragged the clone to her home office. Letting his had go she went to a cupboard in the corner and pulled out some scrub pants, and handed them to him. Here put these on and then lay on your belly on the table. I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that she left the room leaving no time for the clone to argue with her.

A few minutes later she returned and had to keep herself from staring too hard. He still had his face mask on, having had a detached on, but his headband was removed and his upper half was naked. The scrub pants resting low on his narrow hips as he stretched out on his belly. His arms folded under his head making his already broad muscular shoulders looking even wider.

"Alright, I need you to move your arms down so they are resting at your side."

Once he complied with her instruction she climbed up on the table and straddled his thighs.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Calm down, I'll be able to work easier this way."

He sighed giving up and resigned himself trying to relax.

She poured a bit of oil on his back, a soft citrusy scent filling the small room. Slowly she smeared it over his back making sure it was generously covered.

"What's that smell? Oranges?"

"Kind of, it's Satsuma, which is a kind of orange. Is it okay? I have vanilla too, but I didn't think you wanted to smell like a girl, and this was the least girly one I had."

She pressed the heels of her palms into his back and moved them up on either side of his spine earning her a deep groan of appreciation. It didn't take her long to assess all his knots, and when she started to infuse them with healing chakra as she worked the tight muscles, his groans became quieter and she thought that maybe he fell asleep on her.

"Kakashi, I'm done with your back. Turn over." She said as she got up.

"uh uh" came a barely audible noise from the overly relaxed man. "Don't wanna."

She giggled at his lethargy. "I'm not done yet, but it's easier to work the muscles when you are in a different position.

Grumbling the man shifted and slowly turned lying on his back. She grabbed a warm washcloth and moved his headband to expose both eyes, but quickly covered them with the warm cloth earning her another sigh of content.

She stared at his temples moving in slow circles, and then moved down to his neck and shoulders. His arms and hands. Soon her ears were met with the quiet sounds of his deep even breathing and soft barely there snores.

Finally she grinned. Standing slowly she moved to the side of the table. Her eyes on his face, her senses on high alert paying attention to how his chest moved while he slept and the sounds he made to make sure he was still sleeping. Slowly, carefully she moved her hand towards his pelvis taking the drawstring of the scrub pants and pulling the ties slowly until they came undone. With the extra slack on the waistband it was easy to pull them down, exposing the course white hair and his flaccid cock.

Licking her lips she got up on the table once again and settled herself over his legs. Eyeing him once more to make sure he was still asleep she took the soft member and took it easily into her mouth. She moaned softly, the taste of his skin was pure male, slightly musky but pleasant. Sucking gently she could feel it slowly growing hard in her mouth. It became more and more difficult to take it all in her mouth until she could barely fit her lips around it a few inches past the head. 'Kami, he's huge!"

This only made her work harder licking and sucking and stroking. Soon the man under her was moaning softly in his sleep his pelvis moving of its own accord as he tried to slowly fuck her mouth.

"Mmm, .ah…w…what the?" She could feel him shift and looked up, her moth never leaving the hot hard length as her eyes met his somewhat still sleepy ones. "S..Sakura?" He tried to get up but she put a chakra infused hand to gently massage his sac and he fell back down his back arching as he let out a pleasure filled moan. His breath coming out in harsh pants.

She was relentless, her tongue massaging the undershaft, while one hand cradled him massaging with the help of her chakra. The other hand stroking with gentle twist.

His hands were now in her hair gently aiding her, god she was getting so turned on by the reactions she was eliciting from the man below her. She wanted him.

Pulling her mouth off with a wet pop she moved forward her lips, teeth, tongue and nails blazing a trail up his abdomen. Crawling over him until they were aligned deliciously. She kissed his cloth covered mouth not caring that he was masked. Even in her heated state she had enough respect for the man to know that he'd show her what he looked like when he was ready.

A moan escaped her when he reciprocated with just as much fervor. His hands moving under her shirt gripping at her, his calloused fingertips digging into her softness while his pelvis ground against her center.

God there was too many clothes. She sat up and pulled her shirt off then practically ripped her bindings to shreds exposing her upper half to him.

He sat up with a groan and latched on to one of her pert nipples, teasing with his lips and teeth through the course fabric, and she really didn't give a shit because it felt so damn good.

Her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him close to her chest, and she couldn't help but moan loudly as he gave a tug to the sensitive rosy bud.

Her head fell back pushing her breast closer to him, and her pelvis ground into his eliciting a deep growl that vibrated through the soft flesh in his mouth.

His calloused fingers digging into her hips found the waistband of her shorts and gave a rough tug. "Off," His deep husky voice fill her ears.

She didn't want to move, didn't care about the stupid shorts, "Rip them off me." She gave a harsh swivel of her hips pressing against the hardness between her thighs. Another growl and she felt his muscles of his shoulders bunching under her arms and then a sharp tug and her shorts ripped right off. The scraps flinging off somewhere in her peripheral and then she cried out as she felt his hand move between then to slide against her center.

"Fuck you're so wet for me." He murmured against her sweat sheened skin.

"I want to feel you inside, please I can't .. Ooooo.." Her words were cut off as she was suddenly pulled down harshly and filled simultaneously by his thick cock.

She sucked in a much needed breath as the sudden assault had left her breathless, and filled. She was trembling, and she could feel him trembling under her as his arms wrapped around her tightly, "God you're so tight, don't move." He panted out as he too had lost his breath.

She grinned wickedly and flexed her inner muscles around him.

"Oh fuck" He growled out then Sakura found herself flipped over and a very aggressive man pounding relentlessly into her aching center. Her moans becoming screams of pleasure while her nails scratched at his back trying to hold on for dear life.

Without losing the momentum of his pace he sat up and held her legs apart while he continued to drive into her.

One of her hands went above her head to hold on to the edge of the table while the other moved between her legs to her core. Her fingers moving over her clit stroking it vigorously, "That's it baby, Touch yourself for me. You look so hot spread out like this. "His gruff deep voice was punctuated by each pound and slap of flesh on flesh.

She could feel it, she was so tense, just a little more. So close. Her hand was slapped away only to be replaced by the harsh calloused fingers of the clone, and then he pinched it and her back arched as he coupled it with a deep hard stroke, slowing his pace in favor of the deep thrusts coaxing the screams and tremors out of her nubile form. Her inner muscles gripped him and when she felt like she couldn't' take anymore he picked up his pace again.

She could do nothing but lay there as he leaned over once again hooking his arms under her body and gripping her shoulders for leverage pulling her towards him while his hips thrust forward pistoning into her her tightness.

Sakura couldn't think she only feel her she had curled her limbs around the body above her, her nails digging into his flesh. She could feel him becoming erratic in his movements while his pelvis stimulated her swollen clit with every movement Suddenly he gave an extra hard thrust burying himself to the hilt and let out a harsh cry. The combination of this twitching cock as it spilled his seed deep within her coupled by that harsh stroke caused her to orgasm again and she flexed tightly around him again earning her a deep moan.

They lay there for a while each catching their breath.

She was boneless and lethargic in the aftermath of her orgasms, barely registering the movement above her as a cloth covered mouth pressed kisses to her chest as she slowly came back to reality.

"That was incredible." She whispered weakly turning her lidded eyes to him. Her Somehow finding her fingers threaded into his silver strands as she gently held him.

"It was, and it's not over yet."

Her eyes widened at his words and let out a squeal as she suddenly found herself slung over his shoulder and the table in her office disappearing behind the door as he carried her out of the room. Looking down she grinned. "Man he had a great ass."

0o0o0o

The next afternoon found Sakura walking into the Hokage's office. She had a slightly limp but had a huge smile on her face.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yup Shishou, I'm great!" Her extra chipper voice caused her mentor to eye her suspiciously. "What are you doing here, isn't it your day off? Don't you have unpacking to do?"

"We have the Jounin meeting today to go over the new protocols and assignments for the city. I thought I'd walk with you. And about the packing Kakashi lent me a clone to help me move the furniture."

Tsunade tilted her head looking the girl up and down, "Did he now?"

"yea, I just have a few boxes left, but that won't take too long. So who is leading the meeting this month?"

"Kakashi is, he just returned from his mission an hour ago and I sent him ahead to the jounin building to set up the meeting room. Speaking of, we should head over there. Come on Shizune!"

All three women made their way over, the blonde casting glances to her apprentice who was sporting the biggest smile she'd ever seen, but her eyes held mischief the likes of which she had only ever seen in Naruto. She paused in her step.

"Sakura, what did you do?" She turned on the girl crossing her arms. She knew something was up.

The girl in question hesitated briefly, "Nothing." Tsunade wasn't buying it one bit.

The blond narrowed her eyes at the Pinkette. "Sakura" She said in a slow threatening voice.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "Fine," she crossed her arms. "For the last couple weeks he has been skiving off training with me. He said he lost track of time or forgot, so I'm making sure that he will never forget me ever for the rest of his life!"

"What did you do?"

"I seduced his clone, and then we christened every single room in my apartment, ever surface, and wall. In as many positions as we could think of for the whole afternoon, evening and night until about two hours ago."

Amber eyes stared at the girl in front of her like she had grown a second head. "You did what?"

"I can't wait until he releases his clone."

Tsunade's eyes widened as clarity dawned on her. She looked to her assistant to see that Shizune looked positively scandalized.

"How many times?"

Sakura shrugged, "No idea, A lot."

A few moments ticked by and suddenly Tsunade let out the loudest laugh, "Oh Sakura you are truly a genius!" She grabbed the hands of both her companions and dragged them along, "I can't wait to see this!"

0o0o0

The meeting was boring, and he couldn't wait till it was over so he could find himself a nice comfortable place to read his book, or take a nap.

Going over the new protocols had been tedious and handing out the schedules for guarding the perimeter of the village as well as those switching out between desk duty and those who signed up to train the new genin.

He had been a little wary when he saw the three women walk in, Shizune looked worried and when she saw him a deep blush spread across her face and the Hokage looked the the cat that got the canary. Sakura had a blank expression but her eyes glinted with something that made him a little uneasy.

As the meeting came to a close Genma and Asuma came up to him. He really hoped they didn't want to do anything.

"Hey man, let's go out tonight! It's ladies night at Kai's place t'night." Genma said with a wiggle of his brows. "Eh eh. You know you wanna!"

"Nah, I just got back from a mission I think I'm gonna stay in tonight."

Asuma lightly his Genm's shoulder, "See I told you he just got back."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the trio of woman looking like they were busy, but he had seen Sakura straighten out the same pile of papers three times now. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Others were still in the room some talking to others, some trying to engage the Hokage in conversation, but he could tell she didn't seem interested.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and when he turned to look. He found he was looking at himself. The clone's eye was crinkled in a smile, but he seemed a little worse for wear.

"Yo." His clone said and handed him a box of tissue.

"Uh, thanks." He said setting the box down on the table next to him. "You get everything moved?"

"Yup." The clone said around a yawn.

"You look like a wreck." The senbon user commented next to him. Both Asuma and he nodded.

"She work you pretty hard?" The clone scratched the back of his neck and somewhere behind him he heard someone coughing and the the quiet voice of someone asking if Shizune was alright.

"Yea, we worked until this morning. Just finished a couple hours ago."

"Damn how much stuff does she have?" Asuma asked the clone.

The clone just shrugged grinning as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to his original.

Kakashi took the note opening it and frowned, "Why do I owe her a new bed frame?" He said absently as he turned just in time to see his clone release itself in a puff of smoke.

He frowned deeper and turned to ask Sakura. When his eyes found hers he also noticed that all three women were watching him intently.

"Dude, what did you do? They are eyeballing you like you're about to fly or something." The senbon user said as he rolled the piece of metal between his teeth.

He was about to say something, but then the first memory hit him. Visions of moving the furniture and boxes out of the old apartment, then flashing forward to bringing them inside the new one. His aches and then her offering the massage. He felt the relaxation wash over him and he rolled his shoulders.

And then more memories flooded in and he let out an audible groan as his body felt the ghost touch of her lips around his cock and he had to grip the chair next to him. His eyes darting to the pink haired girl and watched the slow smile form on her lips.

"Hey man are you okay?"

He noticed other people turning to look at him as another stab of pleasure shot through him making an involuntary moan escape his lips.

He heard Asuma's voice as he asked their friend, "Did he just?"

"I think Sakura did something to his clone cause she's grinning over there like a she devil." Genma responded.

Kakashi could feel it in his gut the telltale feeling of his sack tightening the anticipation washing over his body as his lungs gasped for air, and then. "Ohhhh fuckkkk" he nearly buckled as his other hand grabbed the table to keep him upright.

"Did he?"

"I think so."

Kakashi was panting harshly after what had to have the hardest he had ever come in a long time. He stood there half bent gripping the table for support and looked sharply towards the women, "Sakura.." He said in a low voice chuckling darkly, as he stood to make his way towards her. He watched as she stepped behind the Hokage but before he could take another step more memories flashed behind his eyes coming quicker now.

Another deep growl found Kakashi on his knees panting harshly. Other shinobi stepping back. Through the haze of his mind he heard some giggles and his friend's voices.

"Kakashi, man are you okay?" He heard Asuma ask this time. But he couldn't answer as he let out another loud moan. His body giving out under the assault of pleasure washing though his body. He fell to his hands then. Visions of creamy skin and pink hair, of deep kisses and nails across his back. Of different rooms and different positions. Of taking her in the shower and kitchen, of the sound of her bed frame breaking under the strain of their fucking. He felt every time she came and then he came. Of the way she felt encasing him as she squeezed and milked him. Over and over until he was laying prone on the floor of the meeting room in a twitching moaning mess.

Somewhere in the midst of his now completely fogged out brain he heard Genma and a few others speaking. "That lucky bastard just orgasmically combusted."

"Lady Tsunade? Can I have a mission please?"

"A mission?" The blond woman asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yea one that leaves right now."

Tsunade through her head back and laughed. Waving her apprentice off, "Fine take a week and go get me Sake from Suna"

He tried to reach out, to get up and stop her. Through his lethargic weakened state he saw a bit of pink as it dashed through the door, and then he passed out. His last thought being of promises of retribution when she got back.

AN~ I really hope you guys enjoyed this. As always please review!


End file.
